kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Daiki Aomine/Galerie d'Image
Aomine in color.png|Aomine en couleur Daiki Aomine.png|La première apparition d'Aomine Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Page en couleur Generation of Miracles color.png|Generation des Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō , le club de basket Four prodigies.png|Aomine va dans la première équipe 1st string players pass.png| Aomine scared by Kuroko.png|Aomine est effrayé à cause de Kuroko Kuroko joins 1st string.png|Kuroko entre dans la première équipe Aomine motivates Kuroko.png|Aomine motive Kuroko Aomine and Kuroko at Teiko.png|Aomine et Kuroko ensemble à Teiko Kuroko and Aomine @ Teiko.png|L'amitié entre Aomine et Kuroko Kise watches Aomine.png|Aomine joue au basket sous le regard de Kise Going for ice cream.png|Le groupe mange une glace GoM practice.png| At the gate.png|Le groupe attend GoM at the arcade.png|Momoi avec le GdM à l'arcade Final picture.png|L'image de l'arcade Aomine scores.png|Aomine marque Teiko ready to face kadooka.png|Teiko prêt à affronter le lycée junior Kadooka Teiko vs Kadooka.png|Aomine et Kuroko durant le match contre le lycée junior Kadooka Aomine as the ace.png|Aomine, l'as de la Génération des Miracles Teiko Middle vs Yoneya Middle.png|Teikō vs Yoneya Generation of Miracles 3 on 3.png|Generation des Miracles 3 contre-3 match d'entrainement Aomine feels the pressure.png|Aomine sous la tension de gagner Teiko Middle vs Kamizaki Middle.png|Teikō vs Kamizaki Aomine the only one.png|''le seul qui puisse me battre .. est moi-même'' Aomine moves away from Kuroko.png|Aomine prends ses distances avec Kuroko Aomine changes.png|Aomine change radicalement de personnalité Teiko_Junior_High_vs_Yano_K_gy_Junior_High.png|Teikō vs Yano Kōgyō Masaya_subs_in.png| Kuroko and Aomine ready to play against Kamata West Junior High.png|Kuroko et Aomine prêt à jouer contre le lycée Junior Kamata West Teiko Junior High vs Kamata West Junior High.png|Teikō vs Kamata West One of twins loses 1 on 1 against aomine.png|Un des jumeaux est contre Aomine en 1 contre 1 Teiko wins the finals of the Nationals 2nd year.png|Teikō gagne pour la 2ème fois les Nationales Aomine forgets.png|"Je .. Je ne me souviens même plus comment reçevoir tes passes." Teiko walks past Seirin.png|Teikō passe près de Seirin Miracles after graduation.png|La génération des Miracles se retrouve après l'obtention du diplôme Too High.png|Aomine joue à l'académie Tōō Aomine clashes with Wakamatsu.png|Aomine donne un coup à Wakamatsu Aomine streetball.png|Aomine joue dans un match officiel Aomine formless shot 1.png|Aomine a un succès pour ses tirs sans formes Seirin's loss against Touou.png|Aomine se tient près de Kuroko et Kagami après qu'ils perdent Kaijo High vs. Too High.png|Kaijō vs Toō Kise copies Sakurai's quick release.png|Aomine est étonné Aomine play.png|Aomine joue de toutes ses forces contre Kise Aomine formless shot 2.png|Aomine fait un autre tir sans forme Kise copies Aomine.png|Aomine est abasourdi que Kise ait pu le copier Touou wins against Kaijo.png|Tōō est finalement le gagnant Interhigh winners.png|Tōō énuméré dans l'explication de Riko Winter Cup opponents.png|La génération des Miracles à la Winter Cup ensemble GoM reunion.png|Réunion de la génération des Miracles Touou High.png|Tōō à la Winter Cup Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin vs Tōō Kagami and Aomine.png|Aomine et Kagami juste avant leur match Aomine alley-oop vs Seirin.png|Aomine makes a successful alley-oop Kagami vs Aomine 1.png|Aomine faces off against Kagami Kagami vs Aomine … kinda.png|Aomine putting pressure against his opponent Ignite Pass Kai first time.png|Aomine nearly struck with Ignite Pass Kai IPK flies besides Aomine.png|Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai shoots past Aomine Kuroko & Aomine one on one.png|Kuroko and Aomine one on one Kuroko VD on Aomine.png|Kuroko storms past Aomine with his Vanishing Drive Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|Aomine stops Kuroko's Vanishing Drive Aomine stops IPK.png|Aomine stops the Ignite Pass Kai Kagami blocks Aomine.png|Kagami blocks Aomine Aomine formless shot 3.png|Aomine shoots a formless shot Kagami blocks Aomine's formless shot.png|Aomine's formless shot is unexpectedly blocked Kagami formless shot.png|Aomine attempts to block Kagami's formless shot Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Aomine is cornered by three players from Seiren Aomine Zone.png|Aomine enters the Zone Aomine Zone 2.png|Aomine in his Zone state Kagami vs Aomine.png|Aomine and Kagami face off while in the Zone Kuroko sends his final pass.png|Aomine and Kagami in the final stage of the game Kuroko and Aomine's first bump.png|Aomine and Kuroko about to fist bump Aomine sentimental to Kuroko.png|Aomine wants to play basketball again Aomine agrees to teaching Kurok.png|Aomine agrees to teach Kuroko Aomine and Kuroko after training.png|"Next time we meet, it'll be as enemies" Satsuki and Dai-chan.png|Aomine and Satsuki watching the quarter-finals together Aomine punches Haisaki.png|Aomine punches Haisaki Kagami and Aomine shoes.png|Aomine greeting Kagami Aomine & Momoi at Seirin vs Kaijo.png|Aomine watches Seirin vs Kaijō Aomine cheers for Seirin.png|Aomine cheers for Seirin Photo in Kuroko's locker.png|The photo in Kuroko's locker GoM, Kuro & Kagami Team.png|A new team is formed Aomine makes the first score.png|Aomine scores the first points Chapter 40.png|Chapter 40 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 62.5.png|Chapter 62.5 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 67.png|Chapter 67 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 124.png|Chapter 124 cover Chapter 126.png|Chapter 126 cover Chapter 134.png|Chapter 134 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 207.png|Chapter 207 cover Chapter 216.png|Chapter 216 cover Chapter 221.png|Chapter 221 cover Chapter 222.png|Chapter 222 cover Chapter 226.png|Chapter 226 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 276 color.png|EXTRA GAME Chapter 1 colour page Replace PLUS chapter 1.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 1 Replace PLUS chapter 2.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 2 Volume 8.png|Volume 8 cover Volume 14.png|Volume 14 cover Volume 24.png|Volume 24 cover WSJ cover (Teiko).png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover SJP cover EXTRA GAME 2.png|Shōnen Jump Plus cover Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME.png|Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS.png|Kuroko no Basuke Replace PLUS The Generation meddle.png|Aomine in the Extras GoM enter.png|GoM enter in Character Bible's Extra Chapter Aomine comes late.png|Aomine in the Tōō Epilogue Aomine early concept.png|Aomine's early concept Catégorie:Galerie Catégorie:Académie Tōō